


Unspoken, but Written

by itbeajen



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Branded!Reader, Character Death, F/M, Kind of canon?, M/M, Not really though, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You were a new addition to the Greil Mercenaries. But as the only other Valkyrie besides Mist, you were a vital addition to the team.No one knew how important you'd become to certain members until it was too late though.





	Unspoken, but Written

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

_The first time you looked my way was the first time I held a sword again.  
I wonder why that is.  
_

***

"Ike." The call of his name was soft, almost a low whisper, and when he turns around, his strategist is approaching him. A look of concern is noted on the mage's visage, and Ike frowned, "What's wrong, Soren?"

He opens his mouth to explain, but instead he sighs the moment he hears the shouts coming from where they have set up camp. Ike raises an eyebrow and Soren mumbled, "You'll understand better if you see it."

Soren walks away first, expecting Ike to follow, and he does. But as they approach camp, the sound of sword clashing sword is heard, louder than ever. And he's surprised when he sees you dancing around the bonfire with a blade in your hand, keeping Mia at bay and also preventing her from approaching you.

Mia's face may have been set in a grimace, but the light of pure exhilaration and excitement that shone in her eyes was evident enough that you were a worthy opponent. You didn't hold back against her, regardless of the fact that everyone knew you were skilled with both blade and staff, you played a more supportive role rather than an active one. So to see you holding a blade rather than a staff was a sight to behold, and Ike found himself captivated with the scene before him.

"Give!" Mia shouted after dodging yet another lethal strike. Your entire figure tensed and froze, almost as though it was a still scene taken from a movie. But as soon as Mia drops onto the floor with a sigh, you pull away. Both of you have a fond smile on your lips and she laughed, "You're really good [F/N]!"

"Thanks," you chuckled. With a flourish, you sheathed your sword, and Mia mumbled, "I can't believe you'd choose to be a valkyrie though."

Your eyes widened slightly, and you sheepishly scratched your neck, "I learned swordsmanship to survive, but if you asked me, I'd rather heal people then afflict wounds onto them."

You took a quick glance at Soren and Ike, and you whispered, "But of course, if our commander and strategist will me to, even I will take to the sword."

Ike is surprised by your loyalty to the mercenaries. You joined just shortly after the revival of Serenes Forest, a wandering cleric at that time. And yet, you've already taken to the group like a fish to water. You noticed his gaze, and immediately you give him a small smile. But your attention on him was nothing more than a fleeting moment as you returned your gaze to Mia.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

"No, not at all!" Mia takes your hand that you offered and you pull her up effortlessly. She lets out a sigh and whined, "Aren't  _you_  tired?"

"Me?" you asked with a tilt of the head, you shook your head, "Not at all. I've gone through more vigorous endurance training before."

"Is that so?" Mia mumbled. Your hand was no longer holding hers, but she couldn't forget the roughness that indicated the years of practice that you had. 

***

_The day I learned more about you was also the day you were borne into this world._   
_I wish you had told us sooner._

_***_

"Mia wasn't kidding when you said you were strong," Ike grunted as the two of you exchanged blows. Your stance had changed just slightly, but you weren't physically strong enough to overpower Ike. With both height and muscular weight superior to yours, the only reason why you haven't completely been mowed over was the fact that you had grew up learning how to beat people like him, to defeat  _trained soldiers_ like him.

There was a wild, almost feral smile on Ike's face as he exchanged blow after blow. Soren watched from the side, analyzing both of you at the same time. And immediately Soren pointed out, "Ike, don't focus on your strength only."

"Yeah?" Ike takes a leap back, and you mirror the action. Ike was fast on his feet, and he was also used to exchanging heavy blows one after the other. Something you were once used to, but not as much after picking up the staff. You clenched your teeth and your grip on your sword tightened. 

"You up for another round?" Ike asked out of courtesy. You took in a deep breath, calming your body and mind, and you smirked, "Yeah, what about you, commander?"

Ike furrowed his brows, "Can't you just call me Ike? There's no need for those formalities." 

He launches forward, and you dodge the strike by twisting your body out of the sword's path. You make your own attempt to strike at the opening presented before you, but just as you swung down your blade, Ike's blade swings upwards, knocking you completely off your feet and into the air. There was a moment of shock on your face before you regained composure, flipping around and landing neatly on your feet. Immediately, you ready a guard stance just in time for Ike's next attack, and he asked, "You've been trained well."

"Surviving in a world like this is hard, sir."

Ike blanched, "Like I said, don't call me that!" With a final grunt, Ike pushes you out of the way with brute force, and you skid backwards, almost tumbling right into Soren if you didn't find your footing fast enough. You get up and mumbled, "I think I'm done for today."

Ike frowns, and before he can ask if you're alright, you smiled reassuringly, "And I'm fine, thank you. I've experienced worst back in my training days."

But your happy expression drops as soon as you realize the slip of your tongue. Soren and Ike glance at each other, and he asked, "Training days?"

You hesitated, and Ike can tell from the way you gnawed at your lower lip that you were not fond of the past at all. But after a deep breath, you admitted, "I was once a knight of Daein."

"A knight of Daein?" Soren repeated, and you nodded, "I grew up under the shadow of my father, a previous knight of Daein. After noticing that I had exceptionally fast reflexes, he had forced me to learn as soon as I was capable to walk and hold a wooden sword." 

The bitter smile on your face was evident as your grip on the sword tightened, "I resented him for it. My existence became his, his to mold for his own, to regain whatever previous glory he once had as a knight of Daein. He had hoped that one day I could become one of the Four Riders of Daein. But.."

Your voice trailed off weakly, and you mumbled, "4 years ago on this day, the same day my father had believed I would finally be able to enter the ranks of the knights, I  _committed suicide._ "

"Suicide?" Soren frowned. You were very much alive now, and you nodded, "It was shortly after my coming of age ceremony that my parents had held for me. I disappeared off to the local river with nothing more than my staff and a small knife, and I had convinced my good friend to help me fake my death."

"But why?" Ike frowned. You give him a small smile, "I wanted to find my own life. I had lived as my father's puppet for years, and had known nothing about what there was in life outside of holding a sword and pledging loyalty to a kingdom I did not love. I didn't love Daein as much as my father did, and perhaps I came to resent it because my father only had love for his kingdom and naught for mother and I."

"Your mannerism and fighting techniques all make sense now," Soren grumbled, and you nodded, "I was planning on informing you soon after joining your ranks. But there was much going on, I couldn't find the right timing. Forgive me."

Ike's eyes widened, and after exchanging a slight glance with Soren, he said, "You don't have to apologize, [F/N]. But more importantly, today's your birthday?"

Your eyes widened, and you nodded, "Yes. It is."

"Then we should-"

"It's fine," you laughed it off, and then you mumbled, "I'd prefer not to remember today's meaning."

Ike watched as you slowly walked away. The trembling in your shoulder was obvious, but against his own gut, and from the way Soren had slowly shook his head, he didn't. 

But looking back, he really wishes he did.

***

_You love him, don't you?  
I do, but I will never tell him such a thing. For I am unworthy._

***

Mist watched you with interest as you went around healing your side of camp. She had finished those assigned to her, but she couldn't help but watch the way you and her older brother interacted. There was a comradery and friendship between the two of you that she noticed no one else really has with her brother. She frowned and Titania gently pats her shoulder, "What's wrong, Mist?"

"Don't you think brother and [F/N] are really close?" she asked. There was genuine curiosity in her eyes, and Titania's gaze slowly shifted over to the two of you. There was a light in Ike's eyes that she's never seen before, and she couldn't help, but nod in agreement. "They are, aren't they?"

Mist agreed, and she murmured, "I wonder if [F/N] likes him."

"Well, I don't see why Ike wouldn't be liked, he is our commander after all. Albeit a bit clumsy with his words, and rather fearless and perhaps reckless, he's still a good person," Titania fondly noted. She watched the way Ike was able to bring out a genuine smile from you, and she teased, "If you're so curious Mist, why don't you ask Ike directly?"

"I would, but I don't think he'd even know, maybe I'll just ask [F/N]. She promised to train me a bit more on sword techniques on a horse," Mist happily chimed. Titania raised an eyebrow, and Mist added, "I can't ask Ike when he's never done any horseback combat."

"Quite true," Titania chuckled.

Later that night, after training, Mist is slightly slumped in her horse saddle. You trotted over and patted her back, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she gives you a small smile, and she mumbled, "I just forget how much balance is required of me."

"Yeah, it's a bit to get adjusted to, but you'll get a hang of it soon enough," you smiled, "You have talent after all."

"Mm, it's probably because brother and I are related, huh?" Mist mumbled. But you shook your head, "No, I was thinking you're skilled as well, I wouldn't acquaint it to your brother. Just because Ike is strong doesn't quite immediately equate to you being strong. But both of you are strong on your own accord, not simply due to one being strong meaning that the other is strong."

Mist is a bit surprised, and then she giggled, "I see. Thanks [F/N]."

"Anytime, Mist," you laughed as you got off your horse first. You offered her a hand, and she shook her head, "You're so nice to everyone. It's no wonder you fit in so quickly."

"That's good then, it's always good to get along with people," you hummed as she took your hand. Mist slowly got off her horse and she asked, "Is there anyone in particular you get along with more?"

You hesitated, and Mist nudged you playfully, "Come on, you can tell me can't you?"

"W-Well, t-that's... that's a personal thing," your voice trailed off, and Mist notices the slight tinge of pink, and she asked, "You like him, don't you?"

Your eyes widened, and you sighed, "I should have known his younger sister would notice it sooner than he would himself."

"Why don't you just tell him?" 

"We're in amidst of a war, Mist, I can't do that. And besides..."

Mist notices the way your shoulders slightly dropped, and there was a sorrowful tint in your eyes as you gave her a weak smile, "Someone like me? With him? It's impossible." 

You walked away, and Mist feels like she touched upon something she shouldn't have. She wishes she apologized, she really wished she did. 

***

_Perhaps I should have told you sooner._   
_But perhaps it was for the best I did not tell you at all._   
_For it is one less heart breaking loss in your already wounded heart._

_***_

"Mia, fall back!" you commanded as you rallied your horse over to the her side of the field. There were far too many soldiers, and the reinforcements were almost never ending. Mia shook her head weakly, although the fight in her eyes were far from burning out, her body was not made for a war of attrition. You furrowed your brow as you casted yet another round of heal over her and the rest of the mercenaries within the vicinity, and you muttered, "There are far too many. But if we can thin out enough of them, then we should be able to escape safely."

"If you're telling Mia to fall back, then all of us need to," Shinon grumbled as he ran past you. You frowned, and muttered, "We all need to fall back."

"Indeed."

Soren's voice surprised you, and he said, "All of us need to fall back, there's far too many. This ambush was unaccounted for, and there are villagers near by that may be caught by collateral damage."

Everyone exchanged weary glances before all of them nod in agreement. Soren starts issuing orders, although the quiet male may not have had a loud voice, his words carried a heavy weight to them. You lingered in the back, making sure all of them were ahead until you heard a weak cry of help from the forest side of the clearing. Soren heard it too, as you can tell from the surprise that flickered in his expression. You exchange a glance with him, and he bit his tongue. 

 _No_. He wanted to tell you no. He still had so much he wanted to ask you. There were so many things he wanted to know, things that he  _knew_  you've seen or heard. After all, you and him were one and the same. He watched helplessly as you spurred your horse towards the direction of the cry of help, and he could only pray that you came back in one piece. 

For you, the darkness meant nothing. After all, you were always able to see clearly in the dark, it effected you in no way, shape, or form. But today, it felt like it was going against you as you tried to pinpoint the plea for help. But soon, the sobbing and tears were ringing in your ear as you approached the river. A teenage boy was cradling a small girl in his arms, both of them shivering from the cold winds and clearly part of the escaping villagers as far as you can tell. 

The adults were huddled on the opposite side of the raging river, clearly panicking about what to do. The shaky wooden bridge had 2 platforms holding it up over the river, and one platform had completely collapsed, leaving the children stuck on your side of the river. You frowned and looked at the river, then at the children and the adults. All of them staring at you, waiting for your movement. 

"Hey," you softly called to the children as you dismounted. Your horse follows behind you loyally, and you mumbled, "Can you two stand?"

They both nod, and you said, "I can get you guys over the bridge, but you have to trust me, okay?"

The adults' gazes were both desperation and anxiety. The nervous tension in the air was palpable, and you wanted nothing more than to get this situation over with. As soon as the two children nodded, you placed them into your saddle, using your robe to strap them onto it tightly. 

You rubbed your horse's neck and you murmured, "Look like this may be the last time I see you, my dear friend. Thank you for keeping company for all these long years."

It neighed in response, nuzzling its muzzle against your cheek, as you leaned your forehead against it. You give it one last smile and a kiss, before signalling its jump with a pat. The jump was clean, although your horse did skid a bit on its landing, but the children were safe with the adults. 

Once you saw the two children get off the saddle, you whistled, hoping your horse could jump back over, but the sound of an arrow being released causes you to dodge. It narrowly misses you, but instead your horse jumps in front of the villagers, taking a hit directly to its calf. You flinched as you hear the painful neigh and you shouted, "Get out of here!"

"Your horse-"

"Take her with you! She's injured, I can't make her fight in that state!" you responded as you unsheathed your sword. You slipped your staff into its scabbard and you muttered, "These blasted soldiers. Do they not realize they're shooting their own people!?"

You immediately duck into the trees.  _They may shoot blindly into the dark as much as they want, but I have the advantage here._ You made your way through the foliage, in hopes that you could still hear Soren's voice. His consistent mumbling of wind magic was enough to guide you towards the right direction, but with the interference of arrows and shouts of your foes, you were slowly losing focus on that quiet grumble. 

The release of multitudes of arrows catches your attention though, and you make a quick glance up, only to dodge and roll away as quick as possible as the arrows speared through your previous location. You bit your tongue at how close you were to your death. But this was not your first time. But just as you tried to get up, you felt a stinging pain in your left shoulder. You glanced over to see a tiny knife embedded into your skin, digging into you. With a shaky hand, you gripped it and pulled it out. But as soon as you did, you cursed as the blood seeped through the open wounds. You used whatever magic you could to heal yourself, but it wasn't fast enough to reverse the damage, only slowing it at most.

"The enemy is right there! I can see their figure!"

"How many are there?"

"Just one, sir."

"Then I shall deal with it. That rag tag lowly bunch thinks they can take on an army? Well they were wrong," he chuckled as he approached you. You could hear the slow march of a general in armor, and you cursed.  _Of all things, an armored general? If it was just some lowly grunt I could probably have won. I need to escape. There's no way I can win here._

You checked the wound one last time, and after one last surge of healing magic, you dashed away. The crunch of dead leaves and twigs beneath your feet gave away your location, and suddenly there is an onslaught of footsteps following you. Your advantage over them was just enough to get far enough away faster than they could, as they couldn't maneuver through the forest as easily. But just as you reached the edge of the clearing, one look indicated danger. The entire field was filled with the fallen comrades of the opposing side. Their soldiers mourning over their fellow comrades in arms, and you immediately ducked back into the forest. 

 _I'm stuck between a rock and a very hard place. Where the hell did our group run off too?_  You continued your trek, but you could feel the flare of pain in your legs. You were beginning to burn out and you bit out a dark chuckle, "Seriously, after all these years, I'm finally going to give way here?"

 _No, I won't fall here. I still haven't had the chance to figure out why those of my kind are so hated. I refuse to believe that the goddesses dictated some stupid rule like that._ You leaped over a fallen log tree, only to realize hear shouting behind you. 

"There!"

"Follow!"

 _Well, shit._  You darted away as fast as you could, only to stop when a spear narrowly misses your head. You skid into a stop and quickly unsheathe your sword, barely parrying a slash from above. The general chuckled, "Well, well, looks like the little mouse knows how to fight, eh?"

You immediately noted he wasn't wearing heavy armor at all, and with a strong kick, you push yourself away from him. You hesitated for a split second before turning tail and running off. The man growled as he chased after you, profanities spilling from his lips the entire time. You hear the tell tale sounds of arrows splitting air and you duck and roll side ways before stumbling forward to break into another sprint. But all the running and tumbling has taken a toll on your stamina as you feel yourself losing energy. 

 _I can make it. I can still hear Soren's voice. And I can hear the others too. They.. they waited._ You almost teared at the thought, but you shook your head.  _I have to get to them safely first. But how do I get rid of these people that are on my trail. How can I-_

Your thoughts are wrenched from you as you let out an heart-wrenching cry of pain as you feel hot flames lick at your entire being, engulfing you whole. But it was that sound and the light of the red fire that alerted not just the enemy of your location, but also your comrades. 

You glared at the general who approached you slowly, and he laughed, "Well well, look at our mouse now, aren't you a sight to behold-"

But he doesn't finish his sentence as you spring forward, launching the first strike. He narrowly dodges it, but it nicks his cheek, causing blood to trickle down his face. The smug expression on his face turns to horror and then anger as he lunges at you. But you throw yourself at him, passing the flames from him to you. He cries out in pain as the heat sears his unprotected skin, and you rolled on the floor, getting rid of it as much as you could.

Your body was heavy, and you could feel your vision blurring as you tried to focus on the enemy before you. He was still grappling to get his armor off as his undergarments caught on fire, but you couldn't afford to relax when he was right there.  _Kill him._  He's right there.  _I can't move._  It was as though your entire body was filled with lead, you couldn't move, you couldn't breathe, you couldn't see. Nothing was working. And then it finally dawned on you.  _That knife... it must have been... tainted with poison._

You let out a dark chuckle as you steady yourself by plunging your sword into the ground.  _No wonder I couldn't heal it immediately. I was wondering... what went wrong. I should have paid more attention, god damn it._ Your eyelids fluttered, threatening to close, and you muttered, "I can't fall here. There's still.. so much more I have to do..."

"[F/N]!"   
 _  
That voice... sounds so familiar._ Your body swayed back and forth, struggling to keep you up right and alive. But you can faintly hear the sound of metal against metal and the cries of anguish from the opposing side. 

"[F/N]! [F/N]! Hey, stay with us! Stay with me now!" 

 _Is that... Ike?_  You barely catch his worried expression and your last thoughts were,  _Ah I wish... I had the chance to tell you._

***

 _I was never meant to exist in this world anyways.  
But you, no, not just you, all of you...  
All of you made me feel like I finally had family.  
Like I finally had a place to belong, thank you._

***

  
"We're sorry, Ike," Mist managed to choke out. Her hands trembled as she held onto her staff weakly. Titania walked out of the tent, her head lowered and gaze averted from their young commander. Ike's throat was dry, and he weakly asked, "What?"

Mist opened her mouth, but she finds herself unable to speak. Tears are welling at the corners of her eyes, and she barely manages another apology before she silently breaks into tears. Ike numbly stares at her and then past her into the tent. There was no way you were gone. Just yesterday the two of you were laughing, talking about random nonsense like the color of the skies and the grass. You had just finished teaching him a new sword technique, and you had even taught Mist more riding skills. 

 **How could you be gone?**

"Ike," Soren's throat is dry, but he just manages to call out his name, and he mumbled, "Do you... Would you like to... one last time?" 

His sentences are choppy, and his composure is nearly gone. He had known you were like him. He could tell from the way you cared for the entire camp as though you were their mother. You had more experience then all of them combined. He wished he had talked to you. He wished he didn't push you away when you tried. And Soren still remembers the pain yet understanding gaze when he had. His fists clenched, and Ike doesn't respond as he walks into the tent.

It was as though you were asleep. Your expression was calm, it was gentle, and it was filled with an inexplicable peace that he's never seen before. He slowly kneels down, and his hand slowly, gently takes hold of yours and he whispered, "[F/N]..."

 _You won't ever hear me call your name again, nor will I hear you say mine._  Ike rests his forehead against your hand.  _I'm sorry. I failed to protect you. Even though I said I'd do anything in my power to protect those important to me. To fight for my friends. To keep them safe and bring them peace. I couldn't do it for you. I couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

***

It wasn't until after dinner when Mist finally approaches Ike. In her hands was the small bag that you always carried around with you, and he glances at it before looking up at Mist. 

"Is this...?" 

She nods and she mumbled, "I didn't look through it yet, but I figured you should."

"Do I even have the right to?" he scoffed and Mist nodded, "I think... I think [F/N] would want you to."

She drops it in his lap before walking away. Ike stares at it, his thoughts empty as he tries to find the will to open it. But soon, he finds himself subconsciously opening it, and pulling out an old weathered leather notebook. He opens it, and his eyes widened from the first date in the journal. As he flips through it, the pages documented your entire life, from your childhood up til the realization that you weren't a Beorc, nor were you a laguz, but rather the cursed mix of the both. Your father, a Beorc, and your mother, a hawk laguz. You were granted nothing except hatred from the people around you, and the sight and hearing of a hawk. He finds his throat growing dry as he reads the documentation of your past, and it isn't until he reaches the end of the yellowed pages that your words grow more lighthearted. 

But the folded letter at the very end causes him to pause as he sees two of them. One for Soren, and one for him. Ike slowly places Soren's letter back into the folds of the old pages, and closes the book. But upon opening your letter, he feels regret, relief, and the overwhelming love that you were holding back the entire time. After reading, he can't control the tightening in his chest as the sting of tears threaten to spill yet again. His grip on the letter tightens just slightly before he lets it drop into his lap. His hands desperately wipe away at the tears and he muttered, "Idiot."

 **"I wish I could have told you I loved you."**

He took in a deep shaky breath, and he softly whispered, "I wish I did too."

**Author's Note:**

> Do I regret writing this? Kind of.
> 
> I don't know what compelled me to write this.
> 
> Ike won the voting gauntlet, I should be writing fluff for my precious boy.
> 
> But here I am, hurting himself. Wow what a life. LOL.
> 
> In all honesty though, I've always wanted to write something canon for Ike, but like, I haven't played PoR since it came out, so my memory is really fuzzy. OTL. Sorry if it's out of character fam.


End file.
